


Arch

by dollylux



Category: Tennis RPF
Genre: Barebacking, Body Hair, Body Worship, Fingerfucking, M/M, Rough Sex, bottom!Roger
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-08
Updated: 2014-06-08
Packaged: 2018-02-03 22:07:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1758189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dollylux/pseuds/dollylux
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Um. Roger turns Rafa into a beastling of a boy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Arch

**Author's Note:**

> This started out as a kind of drabble that I just wanted to get out of my head, so there's no real place and time for this. And it kind of picks up in the middle of the story, but hopefully it feels full anyway. :)
> 
> Inspiration photo:  
> [](http://pics.livejournal.com/adorerdollylux/pic/00001p8y/)  
> 

Rafa turned Roger around and knelt just there, one hand braced on the soft microsuede of the duvet. He pressed his face to the small of Roger's back, feeling him arch to accommodate. Roger shut his eyes and bit down on his bottom lip. He lifted a hand from its brace on the bed to curl it behind himself, resting it on Rafa's shoulder, nails dragging up and down and again very softly, drawing up goosebumps along the way. Rafa buried his face in closer into the arch of Roger's back, pressing his lips there just once and then he couldn't stop, one more and one more and then he was gone, his eyes were closed and he was lost in those kisses, his hands were braced on the slight curve of Roger's hips, stopped only by the thin cotton of his boxer briefs and the thick band of elastic that kept them on. Roger made a tiny sound of pleasure for Rafa's mouth, his breath increasing slightly when he felt the heat of his lips and his breath, the promise behind those kisses. He arched his back even harder, the curl of it almost obscene. Rafa growled out a small rumble of approval before he kissed down, leaving the sweat of Roger's skin for the softness of his underwear. He kissed down to his tailbone and ran his tongue over it through the cotton, drawing a sharp groan from Roger, the nails on Rafa's shoulder digging in just once.

A smile snuck onto Rafa's face, his adoration of Roger painfully evident but at least it was hidden here where Roger couldn't see it. Rafa ran the hard point of his nose in between those cheeks beneath Roger's tailbone, his hands sliding down to molest Roger's legs, grappling from the fronts to the backs of his thighs and in between his legs but not touching his dick. He couldn't let himself go there just yet, it was far too distracting. Roger was moaning softly to himself now, eyebrows knit in concentration, completely lost in this and wanton in Rafa's hands and mouth. Rafa ran his nose down until he was touching the backs of his balls and then he was moving back up, not stopping until he felt the sweat gathered at the small of Roger's back once again. He lapped at it, bracing himself up into a crouch as he ran his tongue up the center of Roger's spine, doing it as slowly as he could manage, his tongue bumping up the soft notches of his spine until he was standing behind him, his hands curled against the front of Roger's shoulders, his nose pressed at the nape of his neck, pillowed by sweaty curls.

Roger was trembling now, his arm on Rafa now crooked and over his head to push down into Rafa's hair, stroking and petting at it as best as he could from this angle. Rafa ran his hands down Roger's arms as he kissed at his neck. He wanted to rip him apart in these moments, he wanted to tear him limb from limb and feast on every bit of him. He knew sometimes that he wanted him too much, that he loved him too much, perhaps. He knew Roger could feel it as he pressed his still clothed hips against Roger's ass, his dick straining against the fabric, throbbing to be released, to be inside of warmth, of Roger's suffocating heat. Roger's knees trembled, the air between them too thick now, too full of emotion and anticipation. He almost cried with the relief of Rafa pushing him gently down toward the bed. He felt himself being turned so that he landed on his back and now he was laying on layers of luxury, staring up at Rafa who stood over him like a wild thing, his eyes flickering almost fatally in the darkness around them. But when Rafa's mouth found him again, it was nothing but softness, nothing but a wet tongue swirling into the curls of hair around Roger's navel. Roger arched up against him, his back aching from such a repetitive movement but it wouldn't stop him for a second.

Rafa buried himself in that hair, obsessed with it suddenly, with how sweaty it was and how perfect the curls and how dark it was and how it only hinted to the thick hair that surrounded his dick that was inside those shorts. He ran his fingers along either side of that patch of hair, marveling at how babysoft that skin was. He leaned down to drop kisses there, tongue sliding out to melt against the tiny mole he found. He vaguely heard Roger say his name in the breathiest of sighs, but he couldn't move from where he was, not yet at least. He kissed over the expanse of Roger's stomach, aching for how it trembled under him. He sat up after a long moment to just stare down at him, braced up on the bent of his elbow, his feet still on the ground. He pressed his hand flat against Roger's stomach, and Roger's body lifted up beneath it, curling up to beg Rafa's hand to push down farther, down toward his dick which was excruciatingly hard and neglected. Rafa lifted his eyes to meet Roger's and smiled at him almost sweetly, shyly, looking away after a moment to refocus on the spot where his hand was. Roger slid his hands down to Rafa's, running up his fingers and wrist and his strong forearm, anywhere he could reach.

He guided Rafa's hand down farther and Rafa let him, watched him. When the heel of his hand found the outline of Roger's dick, Roger's entire body reacted, hips lifting up, shoulders pushing back, toes curling into the covers. Roger pushed Rafa's hand down hard, making him rub him over and over again. Rafa simply stared, transfixed by this, by Roger using his hand to masturbate himself through his shorts, like they were teenagers in the back of a hot car. Rafa took some initiative by removing his hand to push Roger's underwear off, Roger's lean legs working to get them all the way off and to the ground. Rafa eased back onto the bed, laying now beside Roger but on his side so that he could watch this. He glanced up at Roger's face and saw that he was completely gone, his eyes shut tightly, his tongue working along his bottom lip, mouth parted. Rafa almost moaned but he didn't want to break the spell. He reached over beside the bed for the bottle of lube they had and opened the lid, straining to squeeze some out over Roger's hand that was now wrapping around his own dick, coating both in just a bit of satisfying slickness.

Roger gasped out as he started to jerk himself off but it was a private sound, one that almost wasn't aware that Rafa was still there. Rafa continued to watch, his own dick still forgotten in his underwear. He ran his hand across Roger's chest, two fingers coming together to pinch and pull his nipples into full hardness. His mouth attached itself to Roger's neck to suck hard at the spot that he knew drove Roger crazy. Roger's hand was a punishing fist on his own dick and he was jerking himself off so quickly that his wrist was almost immediately tired. His teeth were now sank into his swollen bottom lip, his entire body flushed. He cried out hungrily when he suddenly felt two fingers push into him, hook themselves deep inside of him so perfectly, hammer against his prostate. Rafa strained to perfect the angle, his arm trapped between Roger's writhing body and the bed beneath him. Roger came in hot spurts that shot high into the air and landed on his dick and stomach. Rafa continued to fuck him with those fingers, not letting his orgasm end until he had absolutely nothing left to give. Roger couldn't stop moaning but it was difficult because he couldn't quite catch his breath. He finally released his dick and reached over desperately for Rafa, threading his fingers into his hair to pull him on top of him. He kissed him with a whimper, forcing his tongue inside of his mouth which always somehow tasted sweet.

He pushed at Rafa's underwear, almost trying to tear them from his body in his haste. When they had gotten them to their rightful place in the floor, he broke away from the kiss to pant against his mouth, their eyelashes tangling as they searched each other's eyes. When he spoke it almost sounded foreign because they hadn't said a word to each other since Rafa had turned the lock.

"Fuck me."

Rafa felt a burn set up low in his belly, a dangerous fire that threatened to bring out that animal lurking under his skin, the one that wanted to tear into Roger until he didn't even exist anymore. He dragged his hand through the warm lines of semen on Roger's stomach and wrapped that hand around his own dick, stroking himself just twice, just enough to coat his dick in Roger's come and then he was shoving up inside of him, pulling Roger's legs to hook around his waist. He bore down onto Roger, his body heavy and taut and braced up on his elbows. His hips were punishing and over-powering as he started to pound into him, forgetting any kind of grace or kindness or affection he had for the man he was inside. Roger's breath escaped him in stutters, the lack of air making him deliciously dizzy. Rafa pushed up inside of him as deep as he could with every thrust, forcing him to open up just for him, forcing Roger's body to be tailor-made just for his dick. The thought of anyone else being inside of Roger drove him mad suddenly, making him lean down to capture Roger's mouth again, kissing him forcefully and stealing any breath that Roger may finally gotten in.

He reached up to grab ahold of the headboard to brace himself up, drawing himself away from Roger's hungry mouth to start fucking him rather brutally, his hips taking precedence to his mind which told him they were being too loud, that the slam of the headboard against the wall was going to leave a mark or possibly break through the wall and that surely to god someone somewhere could hear it, surely someone could hear even just Roger's breath which felt so consuming in his own ears, surely someone could hear his own curling growls, the wet slap of his thighs against Roger's ass. Surely someone could hear how perfect they could be when they were fucking.

Rafa knew that when he could hear Roger baying deafeningly that he was coming again, and he could feel Roger's grip on his dick, as tightly strung as a bow. He could barely get one more thrust in before he was exploding inside of him, collapsing immediately, his hips still working against him. The fire was slowly leaving his belly and emptying into Roger, leaving him human once again and cradling Roger against himself, kissing and nuzzling and petting him. Roger was the only person that could handle that part of him, that could take on that animal, the only person that could tame it. And surely, by now, everyone knew that, too.


End file.
